Ticker's Dilemma
by BadWolfDaughter123
Summary: Clara welcomes a new student into her class: A girl who calls herself May. She seems so normal at first, doing her work silently and studiously. That is, until Clara notices something odd about the long, white haired girl- and calls the Doctor in for help. What the two find will change their lives forever. New Alien Species called: Tickers! Feedback is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1- The New Girl

**I haven't written anything in so long! So here you go.. I've been working on this one! By the way, May's introduction is based off of Homura's introduction in Madoka Magica (Not like anyone really cares XD) And your feedback and ideas are appreciated! Thanks! ~BadWolfDaughter123**

"Class, please welcome May!" Clara Oswald said lazily. The entire class was already tired at the end of the day, so they didn't clap or anything, just looked up from their books, only to gasp. May had a blank expression, looking back at the glass. She looked fairly normal- pale peach skin, clear complexion, sharp cheekbones, light blue eyes, and a thin lip line. If you had dyed the knee-length white hair, she would have almost looked normal. Even Clara seemed interested in it, despite her bored countenance.

"Nice to meet you all." May said, rushing to a seat in the back of the room, carrying a hefty stack of books in her one arm. A boy to her upper right desk turned back to look at her, but quickly turned around when Clara coughed loudly.

"Okay, everyone, would anyone like to explain what we have read so far to May?" Clara asked.

This was how the class went for the rest of the period before it was dismissed. While most kids flooded out of the school, May simply picked up her books and walked silently. A few girls attempted to talk to her, but she ignored them, her shoulders raised in defense. Clara sighed, her eyes following the kid where she walked daintily.

"New student?" Clara heard a voice say from behind her. She gasped, and turned around to see Danny Pink giving her a look. Clara loved that look.

"Yeah.. she's weird. Did you see the hair?" She asked, obviously shifting into gossip mode.

"How could I not? Anyways, I've got a meeting in 20, but ill see you later, k?" Danny replied, a sad-eyed look on his face.

"Ok." Clara said, pecking him on the cheek quickly. He strolled out of the room, heavy shoes pounding on the school's floors. Shuffling some paperwork, Clara stared out the window.

The next day, Clara noticed that May's attention span was really, really short. She would begin talking, but May would turn away and put her head down on the desk with an audible thud. This gathered the attention of every other student in the class- she had been main gossip of the day. Repeatedly she had to shush the class (To her annoyance). May didn't seem to care about that, however, and instead kept trying to focus on the work in front of her. _What an odd change from yesterday;_ Clara thought, already deciding whether she should talk to her after class. After a resounding yes from her consciousness, when the bell rang to let the students out, May was rushed to Clara's desk.

"Yes?" May asked.

"Ok. Tell me what's going on." Clara said.

"Im a bit distracted today, mam."

"Why?"

"Lack of sleep."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why should I?"

She was starting to make Clara a bit annoyed.

"Because, I am the teacher, you should tell me when there is an issue!"

"Im sorry. I will be well rested tomorrow. I promise." May said, monotone, leaving the classroom without Clara's consent. That was it.

"GET BACK HERE!" Clara yelled. May walked back into the room, looking her in the eyes. Clara nearly did a double take when she looked straight into May's eyes. Werent they blue yesterday? Now they were a dark brown. This couldn't be a mistake. May seemed to notice Clara's confusion, and ran out of the classroom, not heeding any of Clara's calls.

Later that night..

"Doctor?" Clara asked the Time Lord, who was busy flipping switches and pressing assorted buttons on the console.

"Yes, Clara?" The Doctor asked.

"A student in my class today. Her name is May." Clara said.

"So? You're the teacher! Your problem!" He said, clearly uninterested.

"Her eyes are a different color than yesterday's." Clara said. Now the Doctor was slightly interested.

"Im sure you were seeing things, Clara, you humans and your insufficient observation skills." He said.

"No, I am not seeing things! She had different color eyes! Light blue to Dark brown! That isn't even to mention the white hair!" Clara blurted out. The Doctor was now fully interested.

"White? Completely white?" He asked

"Like snow white." Clara said, smirking at her own joke.

"Im going to come in and observe the class today, invisible." He held up the invisibility watch. "Its like I wont even be there."

Clara sighed, and nodded in agreement.

The next day

The Doctor sat in the corner, hands on his knees, watching May with great interest. He scanned her a few times with his sonic, resulting in human each time. _So Clara was right_, he thought, noticing her dark brown eye color. A few minutes passed of studying vocabulary words, and May didn't even move. She was almost frozen, barely moving to move her pencil slightly. She finally looked up.. And a resounding thud had the entire class going into silence. A quite large kid from the front row was now on the ground, stone cold and dead, his eyes rolled back in his head, which was still tilted down. His oak hair covered his pale forehead. Everyone started screaming.. even May and Clara. The Doctor, not screaming, turned off his invisibility. He grabbed Clara and pulled her into the ring that now surrounded the classroom of kneeling, terrified kids. They didn't even move for the door when the bell rang. Nobody could comprehend what had just happened. The Doctor now stood in the middle of the room, right next to the corpse.

"Everyone, listen up. There has just been a murder." The Doctor said, pointing at May. "She did it.", he said. Everyone gasped, even Clara. It wasn't like the Doctor to make accusations without full evidence of the case.

"A bold statement. Prove it." She said, realizing that every eye was on her. Her uncaring expression gave her away. She sighed ever so softly, and put one long, slender finger up to her eye, removing the colored contacts, revealing…

**Nope! What do you think happens? Leave a review, and maybe a like? **


	2. Chapter 2- Realization

**I left you with a cliffhanger, but enjoy this next part! I hope you like it.. its shorter than last time, but.. eh. ~BadWolfGirl123**

.. bright golden eyes, with slowly moving gears behind the glassy part where the iris should be. Her pupil was there, but the colored part was replaced with golden clockwork. The Doctor straightened, laughing to himself in triumph.

"A Ticker! Oh, now this.. I didn't expect that any of you survived after I-" The Doctor cut it short, earning a gasp from May, which was the most expression she'd ever shown in class.

"Yes, I am a Ticker. I'm sorry for the death of your friend though.. terribly sorry, but it was just that tick of the day again. You must be an alien by the looks of it. And before any of you pathetic humans get any ideas, I am NOT by any means a cyborg. Its different. Im not going to explain it to you, I think Mr. Grey over here will explain that, if he's daft enough. Ill be taking my leave.." May said, a tear running down her face.

"Well, ill explain it to Clara. These are beings that are like cyborgs. They run using ticks that their gears control and regulate- there are about 3 of them- Sleep, where they rest, Energy saving, which saves artron energy from the air-" Clara pondered this. That explained why she was so tired. "-and.. Ticking, where they stop time for a few seconds, to take a different type of rare energy from somebody.. the energy that keeps them alive. I have tangled with them before. They last time I met one it saved my life.. but not all beings are created equal, and this one..." The Doctor said hatefully. May looked at him through teary eyes, her entire body growing bright red. Clara looked at the young girl with an empathetic look.

"We have to! Don't talk about me like im a tallining* monster! Im not on my home planet.. Which I know now was destroyed.. by YOU!" May screamed, her white hair whipping about as she stormed around the room, pointing at the quite annoyed Time Lord.

"It was not on purp-"

"SERIOUSLY? To think that I would fall for that! I know very, very well that it wasn't a mistake! Richaca*, you.. YOU… My family nearly DIED because of you! Im glad you didn't blow up our own craft, or we would be lost! And even then, now we are stuck on the WORST POSSIBLE planet! Well, you know what? You humans deserve it. YOU ALWAYS DESERVED IT. And once I tick again, you are dead. I promise you, you are DEAD!" May shouted. The children were still frightened out of their mind, now pouring out of the room in fear.

"You cant tick time again, it will take you at least 1 day to tick it again, and you know it." The Doctor said. May laughed.

"Well I happened to notice a huge artron emission on this planet. In fact, once we reach it.. my family will wreck havoc on you! YES! HAVOC! Enjoy this day while it lasts, Doctor!" She spat the name. "Because once we reach this artron emission… nobody is safe."

"You mean the TARDIS? If you already know about it, then.. CLARA! RUN!" The Doctor screamed, dragging the startled teacher out of the room. May followed, now renewed by the strength the poor child from the front row had given her.

A few minutes later..

The TARDIS was right in front of them, and the Doctor and Clara couldn't get in, because right in front of the Time Machine were 3 people, all with glowing eyes. One, a quite large woman, the other, a smaller man, and a small little boy, who had his head cradled in the woman's arm. The Doctor swore in his mind. This was not going to be easy.

"MOM! DAD!" The Doctor heard footsteps pounding from behind him. May now joined her albino-haired family, who were all not so happy with the Time Lord.

"Maystelina! Oh, you poor thing.. you look awful! We should have never tried to blend you in!" May's Dad said, hugging May in one arm.

"Im not here for trouble. If you step away from my TARDIS now, then I will not hurt you." The Doctor reasoned. May's mom, hearing the word TARDIS, looks up.

"D-Doctor?" May's mother murmured, to everyone's surprise.

"Apreis?"

**Sorry this was so short! It does explain a bit though. Will tension settle down? Will the truth be revealed? And most importantly.. what do these aliens want? Find out in the next chapter! I might continue the story if you like!**

**Index**

**Tallining: A bad word to the Tickers**

**Richaca: The original Ticker, sort of a god, actually an inventor **


End file.
